


Types of Abandonment

by nonky



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 05:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonky/pseuds/nonky
Summary: Prompted by softly_me at LJ: Lee/Kara, If you're not scared, then why am I?





	Types of Abandonment

"You're always leaving, why are you always leaving me?"

It was happening in his head, no words soiling the new world, new Earth, to discern it from mythical Earth and blown-up Earth and Earth that the Lords of Kobol could beam him and Kara to for a few short moments like a gift that had a huge price tag. It was a small colony, and he tried not to talk to himself too much. People were slowly learning to call him Lee, not Sir or Apollo. If he could fake normal for a few more years, he might convince himself.

"Maybe I'm not leaving you, Lee, maybe I'm just leaving."

"Destiny, then? Frak destiny! You came back so many times when it was impossible, and when we finally got there - HOME . . . you left."

The pause is her thinking, her furrowed brow and cute anxiety. The slightly self-destructive lip chewing pondering drove him crazy above the neck and below the belt. It was nothing short of insanity. He was arguing with a figment of his imagination, and he wasn't entirely sure it hadn't always been that way with Kara.

"Did you ever think I didn't have a choice, Sir?"

It's his turn to be silent and guilty, because he knows her irreverence is also trust. The rules and regs only came up when he had hurt her feelings.

"I just don't understand, baby, I don't - I tried-"

"I know you're trying so hard, Lee. You always try so hard. Maybe if you stopped, you might feel better about the answer. Maybe bitching at you from inside your thick skull is the best we'll ever manage. If you can hear me, and when you close your eyes you can see me, doesn't that mean I'm with you?"

He swipes the back of his hand over his eyes and blames sunbeams, walking away from the other settlers. They are getting by, and he is not so broken if he discounts this mental Kara deriding his feelings. He misses her even when she's doing that.

"Unless you were just in it for the tail, that is, Adama," she teases, voice bubbling with impish humour. "And if you're really that hard up, I guess I can talk you off once in a while."

He laughed out loud, allowing the first irrational notion that maybe Kara in his head was just plain Kara, the same one who showed up like a bad penny with a shine that caught his eye and never let go.

"Can we do the thing?"

The pause is embarrassed, but she doesn't leave him hanging. "Kara Thrace loves Lee Adama."

"Lee Adama loves Kara Thrace."

He doesn't need to miss her if she didn't really leave, he thinks gratefully.


End file.
